Calling To the Night
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: The Legendary Soldier has a bit of a secret, but what secret agent doesn't. He always stands alone, so used to holding his own weight up. But he seems weaker then usual and his steps are getting slower. No one knows what's going on, or what's happening. Snake doesn't let many people in, but then again, not many people actually have the courage to knock. ONE-SHOT.


_**Calling To the Night…**_

_**A/N: **__I recently played MGS4: Guns of the Patriots and that game kicked so much ass! That being said, I really felt for Snake in a whole new light. I mean, honestly this was my first Metal Gear Solid game ever and now I'm hooked. Awesome game, but I felt so bad for Old Snake. Going into such situations with his body acting up like that and like having virtually no help, I decided to give him some in this one shot the only way I know how. Because not every hero has to stand alone._

* * *

It was odd honestly. The man who was hailed as a legendary hero on his home world. Many tales had been spun about this man, this legendary hero that has saved the world and lives many times. Fighting for what's right. Although, why he does it has never really been expressed. Also, he always seemed so reserved, even in combat. Some days he'd be dealing out damage like no tomorrow, fighting with the best of them. Other days…his movements would look forced and his attacks looked like they were hurting him as well. Half way through the tournament he suddenly began wearing a different suit. It made him look much bulkier which hinted to the question of what was going on with him. He was private shared little to nothing about himself besides his name. This man was known as Solid Snake to the Super Smash Bros. A soldier and a warrior, but what else could be said about him. Even some other Smashers found him quite odd. Another thing odd they find is that his bad days have been increasing as of late. His movements getting a bit slower, and more sluggish.

"Snake what's wrong?" others would ask him with clearly concerned, curious, or worried tones.

"Guess I let my guard down," he'd say, or he'd say, "Guess I wasn't feeling up to a fight today,"

The smashers were a tightly knit community. After spending so much time with one another they found that they all knew just about everything about each other. Naturally they all had their secrets, but most information was known. The only enigma that existed was Snake. No one would see him unless he had a match, no one would hear him unless he was coughing up a storm, and no one could help him because he distanced himself. A lot of the smashers gave up on him, and the other friendlier ones were at their wits end with him. Even Samus, the one person in the entire house who got pretty close to him, who was able to somewhat relate to him, received the heaviest amount of the cold soldier.

"Snake is hiding something," they would say.

"Well he's our ally, we know that much, let's leave him alone and he'll come around," others would say.

"He's a spy! Who knows what he's really here for?" more others would say.

"He can't be trusted, he might be trying to steal our fighting techniques," even more others would say.

One person had finally had enough of the he said she said. It was time to get the truth. Well, to be more exact, his friends had all decided to get Snake to open up. He had to be the opening act unfortunately. And he knew this was gonna be the hardest part of the ordeal. The boy has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He scanned the door that held only one occupant inside. He knew he was inside simply because he had just gone limping in after a fight with Gannon and Ike. A good fight on one of his good days, but an awful punishment on one of his bad day. Lucas took a breath then walked over to the door to knock. Silence met his knocking. He considered chickening out, but decided one more knock couldn't hurt. Lucas raised his fist again to knock but was greeted by the stern gaze of Solid Snake.

"What is it?" Snake asked plainly.

"Uh, are y-you okay?" Lucas asked.

Snake stopped to ponder his response and then huffed a puff of air. "Don't tell me you're here to tell me to quit smoking,"

"I-It is bad for your health," Lucas admitted.

"Well I'll pick up a pamphlet," Lucas sighed. Despite his gruff exterior not many knew that Snake had quite a sense of humor underneath it all. Not as outrageous as a certain speedy blue hedgehog, but he can throw a one linear out there every now and again. "Anything else kid?"

"Uh…I had, uh, wanted to ask about y-your uh past,"

"Another time kid," Snake responded as he closed the door before Lucas could respond. Lucas stayed and listened to the grunting and inevitable sigh that follows. Lucas had no choice but to turn and leave at that point. Lucas did however pick up something with his powers. Emotions were easy to read to him. And even with this ability he could barely tell what Snake was feeling. He sensed familiarity, and possibly a slight bit of amusement. Lucas felt that Snake was always looking so beaten down about something and the fact his simple gesture gave Snake that much prompted him to try again.

However, this spark was bigger than he expected. Soon this began to become a pattern of events. Lucas knocking on Snake's door, Snake answering, they talk for five minutes, and Snake abruptly ends the conversation. Often times a little longer if Snake actually says something remotely funny to Lucas. It's even come to the point where Snake actually began to expect the knocks. Lucas only needs to approach the door and it opens a crack to be greeted by a partial visage of Snake. A short conversation and then the end of it.

Finally, after two straight weeks of this Lucas decided to get bold. Which his friends had been prodding him to do for the longest portion of the time spent. He stepped up to Snake's door and as expected Snake expected him as the door opened a crack so Lucas could see Snake. Snake looked Lucas up and down a moment.

"You look like you're on a mission,"

"Snake…I…" Lucas gulps. "Would like t-to come in…if t-that's okay,"

"Sure," Snake stated moving to the side allowing the door to open. Lucas's mouth dropped. "You could've asked that on the first day ya know,"

"Well…it just…I thought…" Lucas stopped himself as he simply entered the room. Lucas had to admit this was new territory. No one has ever been in Snake's room. And according to Snake's actions that means no one has bothered to ask. He is a soldier, manners isn't what they are known for despite what is seen in movies. Lucas looked around the room to see it so…plain and barren. A few of Snake's weapons put off to the side next to the dresser, a duffle bag, and strange object on Snake's nightstand. If Lucas had to guess he'd say it was a syringe. The item was next to an astray which was next to a pack of cigarettes.

"So kid, what's been on your mind for the past two weeks?" Snake asked as he took a seat on his bed. He reached into his pocket to pull out a cylinder shaped object. He popped it open for a single cigarette to fall out.

"I…had really wanted to get to know who Snake is, you know you're one of the biggest things talked about right?"

"Trust me I know, the walls have ears," Snake said.

"Why are you always in here?"

"No reason, just like doing my own thing. I'm here to fight, I don't see a point making things more complicated than that,"

"Most people have roommates,"

"Well I guess I'm a bit messy to have one," Lucas glanced around the completely void room then shook his head.

"Who are you Snake?"

"Knowing more about me will just complicate things. There isn't a need for these attachments. You all don't rely on me for anything, it be pretty self-centered of me to feel that way,"

"You sound like you're trying to do me a favor," Lucas said with a cocked head. Snake grunted as he attempted to get a spark to light his cigarette. It was always a known fact of Snake to pretty much smoke whenever or wherever he was. Lucas thought this an ugly habit from what Ness explained to him about smoking and the damage it does to one's health. "Those are bad for your health,"

Snake only looked at Lucas with a sideways glance. "Trust me, this will be the last thing that ends my life,"

"Snake…I…"

"You have psychic powers don't you?" Snake questioned. Lucas seemed startled by the question but then nods. "Can you read minds?"

"Telepathy is a pretty advanced skill that is very limited to me. Ness and Lucario are a bit better with that then I am, I can barely communicate with psychics let alone non-psychics,"

"So I'm guessing that means no. Reason I ask is because some secrets are best taken to the grave," Snake said somewhat irritated he still couldn't get a light. Lucas finally sighed as he snapped his fingers to get a small flame on his finger. He held it up to the other end of Snake's cigarette. After a few puffs Snake signal he could stop so Lucas backed off. Even though he knew the affects, Lucas couldn't help but admit it made Snake look cool. "I'm betting you think this makes me look cool," Snake said reading Lucas's expression. "Just don't be going back home trying this stuff kid, any good mom would want to kill you,"

Lucas was silent at this comment, which prompted Snake to pause in his next puff. He looked at Lucas questioning the boy's sudden defensive psyche he built up. Lucas turned his head as if trying to gather himself. "Yeah…probably…"

Snake seemed to remember something about Lucas. Among all of the younger more wild smashers, Lucas has always struck him as different. An aged man trapped in a child's body was the best way he could describe it. His gentle nature was something uncommon among other roughens his age, as was his mature demeanor, and surprisingly clear skill in battle. Snake just figured the kid had to grow up fast due to some unknown reason that only those close to him knew. "Well then I guess-,"

"How about this?" Lucas question with some weak form of authority in his tone. "I tell you a secret and you tell me one of yours,"

Snake seemed somewhat amused by the childish notion. "Kid, I don't think telling me one of your most embarrassing moments is enough. I'm not saying this is a big secret that will warp your view on reality, well it might, but you're young. You hanging out with that hedgehog and some of his bad habits will rub off on ya. Like the one where you can't resist helping people. Sometimes people like keeping to themselves, keeps them sane sometimes. I just don't know if your mature enough to handle what I would tell you, or if you're willing to leave 'good enough' alone,"

Lucas thought for a moment before responding. "You know…Ness had told me something, after we had become friends, when he first met me he had this weird feeling in his head. He tried to read my emotions, try and feel what I was thinking to gain an understanding about me. He said when he tried that he got nothing, nothing at all. At first he thought that I just felt nothing all the time, but after a talk with Lucario it turns out that I had mentally shut everyone out. I hadn't realized that I had sealed myself in so well…so well that even Lucario couldn't tell what I was feeling. It unsettled people…not knowing what I was like…but I remember you. You didn't seem bothered, you were almost understanding in that sense, since when I had met you I had the same feeling that Ness had when he met me. I'm a psychic so my mind is much more defensive to other psychics, but you aren't a psychic which makes it so unsettling that you're so resistive,"

"Basically, you're saying that we're a lot alike," Snake said removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"More like…we've had our worlds turned upside down…and we don't know how to fix it. We've lost…but gained little…" Lucas eyes turned toward the floor as the thoughts in his mind began to go back to his memories.

"I guess you're right about that," Snake admitted as he pulled out a small container then stuck the cigarette inside after the quick smoke. "So, what did you lose?"

"Everything…" Lucas muttered with clenched fist. "My family and my home, and I only gained a few friends, and some stupid powers that did little good for me in the end," Snake gave Lucas a stern look but didn't say anything. His face scrunched a bit at the news but not a lot of reaction. Lucas supposed that the man has heard and seen numerous things, one little story like his was going to do nothing but be a good bed time story. "I'm probably just wasting your time. I don't mean to bother you Snake and I feel like I'm just-," Lucas was cut off but a sudden grunt by Snake. He started grunting in agony as he fell down to the floor. "Snake!" Lucas quickly went over to the down soldier shaking him. "Snake, what's wrong!"

"S-s-syringe…desk…" he stuttered out in his painful convulsions. Lucas acted quickly hurrying over to the desk and went looking around. He saw a thin white object with an injection button on the end and a needle on the otherside. Lucas assumed this is what he wanted so he picked it up and hurried over to Snake.

"What now?"

Snake snatched it from the boy's hand then seemingly lifted up his…neck? He injected the substance inside straight into his neck. As the vile ran empty Snake started to calm down and began to breathe harshly. Lucas moved to Snake's side while staring at the odd double layering of skin. "Don't…smoke kid," Snake stated picking himself up as if nothing happened. He took out the empty vile then replaced it with another full one. Lucas supposed this was just in case when another episode comes on and he would be unable to do the simple task in that state.

"Snake…you're neck…" Lucas pointed. Snake placed his hand on the portion of his neck he lifted up and then sighed.

"Well…you came here looking for some answers. Me sitting here telling you lies won't change anything. But I do expect what goes on in here stays in here, understood. This house gossips, that much I know. I'd prefer less people involved," Snake said. Without waiting for Lucas to answer suddenly Snake's face turned…into a skull cap. Lucas was awestricken with the realization.

"You're a robot?" Lucas asked shock.

"It's just a mask,"

"Oh," Lucas muttered embarrassed. He stood in anticipation to see what Snake really looked like underneath. Snake removed the mask and Lucas was even more shocked then before. "Snake…" Lucas gasped. Lucas stepped closer to get a better look at what he was seeing. What stood in front of Lucas, was an Old Snake. A very old Snake that looked like he should be in an old folks home. Clearly he didn't need to be here. Also, Lucas realized that it all made sense. His off and on fighting, the way he always seemed exhausted, refusing to do anything else but fight, and his coldness to Samus Aran. Snake was an old man. Lucas stared at his gray hair, the bags of skin, the gray mustache on his lip, and the stern yet tired gaze. "But…how?" Lucas asked. "In the beginning of the tournament…you were so young. I know that wasn't a mask the entire time. You had scratches on your face sometimes, and you were more involved too. So how?"

"Accelerated aging," Snake answered simply. "This get up I'm in is a muscle suit, helps me move around like I used to. But I can't do it all…"

"Snake why are you here?" Lucas asked. "You shouldn't be doing this…here. These fights are meant for people with young bodies ya know, young bodies heal faster. You keep going through with this tournament and you might end up getting hurt really bad,"

"This is kid stuff compared to what I deal with,"

"And what about that episode?"

"Nano machines in my blood were acting up, that syringe suppresses them,"

"Nano machines?"

"Tiny little robots in my body. Pretty common for a soldier in my world. They help regulate the body, most Nano Machines respond on a greater network called the SOP,"

"SOP?"

"Sons of the Patriots, it's a bit hard to explain…but in basic terms this system helps make a battlefield easier to control. Like a game of chess. In my world wars is like a business, well was I should say. It was how the world did business, how money was able to be made,"

"That's awful, why would anyone allow that?"

"It was because of the money kid, the War Economy was what it was called. Fueled and fought by hired guns called PMCs,"

"Another abbreviation,"

"Private Military Company. They were replacing soldiers, armies for countries as PMC had no affiliation with any one ideal of country. Just who had the most money,"

"Technology in your world must be really advanced,"

"The need for elite fighters was growing, as did the rate of child soldiers. In my world kid, you would've been a helluva catch to have in the army. They'd put nano machines in you, to suppress your pain, monitoring you at all times, instilling that drive to fight, or pull back need be. You'd be implanted with all the skills of a veteran, without being acquired the old fashioned way. Every soldier connected to that one system making everyone behave and act on the same page. A perfect army,"

"I…" Lucas stopped himself feeling very uncomfortable. He always hated the idea or even the thought of someone seeing him and only seeing a weapon. A tool to use for total destruction. However he knew Snake meant no harm in his comment so decided to pull back his retort. "Your world sounds messed up,"

"It is…"

"What about your family?"

"Hm…" Snake thought about this for a moment. "Well…I'm what you'd call a clone, ya know what that is?"

"Isn't that like what everybody called Falco in the last tournament?" Lucas asked.

"No, a clone as in a carbon copy of another person right down to their genetics,"

"You're…a clone…of who?"

"Big Boss," Snake said with a bit of distaste. "One of three,"

"You had siblings," Lucas was shocked at that.

"We just got DNA from the same place is all, with different surrogate mothers…except Liquid…"

"Liquid?"

"Three clones. One with Big Boss's dominant traits, another with his recessive traits, and one a perfect copy. You may not know a lot about biology and I don't think having '_the talk_' with you right now is a good idea," Lucas scrunched his face at that comment. "I have his dominant traits, Liquid the recessive, and Solidus the perfect copy. We all had the issue of accelerated aging when we were made, and we can't have kids,"

"You hate your brothers?"

"Not exactly, but they weren't exactly on the level. At least it seemed that way. They tried to off me at one time or another,"

"Mine too," Snake looked at Lucas surprised.

"I had a twin brother…of course he wouldn't hurt me intentionally…but…he got corrupted by a sick monster. I couldn't save him…he always looked out for me, and the one time he needed me I failed him,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"I've mostly gotten past it though," Lucas looked back at Snake.

"Still working on it," Snake muttered.

"So….after all that's happened….why are you here Snake?" Lucas asked confused. Surely the soldier had friends he should be with instead of being here.

"Living life kid, I'd call this a vacation,"

"I guess compared to everything else that's understandable," Lucas stepped forward then held out his hand. "Your secrets are safe with me Snake," Snake scanned the kid for a moment noting Lucas' rare strong and stern moments. Snake nods as he shook hands with the boy.

"I hope you feel better…"

Snake chuckled at the childish notion that he can 'get better' from his condition. "I'll try," Snake responded messing with his hair. Snake knew Lucas understood death well and he knew the boy was worried about him. No one deserves to grow up too fast, so Snake did his best to humor him. Snake grabbed his cameo mask then slipped it back on for his young face to return. Snake stood up with a growl as he moved toward the door with Lucas close by as if trying to support the man. "Hey now, I don't want you acting like I'm an old man,"

"Your still not 100%, so I won't tell anyone as long as you let me help you and you take it easy,"

Snake chuckled at how Lucas hadsto blackmail him in order for Lucas to assist him. "…fine,"

Lucas opened the door for him as Snake walked out holding himself rather stronger than he was a few moments ago. Lucas was a bit put off that this was still the same man and found a new wave of respect wash over him. He closed Snake's door then walked after the soldier knowing he had a fight coming up soon. There Snake gave Lucas a thumbs up to ease Lucas's worries. Lucas was then joined by his friends Sonic, Ness, and Lucario.

"So, how'd the talk go?" Sonic asked.

"Well,"

"What'd you guys talk about you were there for a long time,"

"Stuff,"

"What stuff Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Secret agent stuff, if I told you I'd have to kill you," Lucas said which made Ness roll his eyes.

"Now you're acting just like him,"

"Really?" Lucas questioned out loud but then smirked. "Cool…." Lucas muttered as the match began as Snake went at it with vigor renewed as he battled knowing he's got keep an even higher appearance of strength since a certain blond is watching him.


End file.
